A Survivor Is Born
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname is an alcoholic and Zero is pregnant. This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male relationships, please don't read any further. M-preg, be warned, but no lemons in this story. Character death. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. This is a one shot and it will not be updated, or followed by another story. RR


**A/N: **I will always take constructive criticism but flames will be for melting marshmallows on the 4th of July. Thank you. Please review this story.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. M-preg, be warned, but no lemons in this story. Character death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summary: **Kaname is an alcoholic and Zero is pregnant.

**A Survivor Is Born:**

Zero sits in the entertainment room; in the dark except for the flickering of the light coming from the TV as his sits there watching a movie. He doesn't pay much attention to what's playing since he's concerned about his mate, Kaname since he's so late coming home. Kaname has a serious drinking problem in that he can't seem to stop, he won't acknowledge that he has a problem, but he has to get drunk every night. He usually comes home to drink, but he was out of the office hours ago and he hasn't come home yet.

He once thought that he could help Kaname with his problems, and there for help him with his drinking, thereby giving him a better future; but it seems all of his efforts had been pointless. Kaname's drinking is worse than it ever has been. He's now 81/2 months pregnant and Kaname is an emotional basket case anymore these days, and the most prominent emotion is rage anymore. He can't risk it with the baby almost here. He has to try one more time to get Kaname to see how dangerous his drinking can be, not only to Kaname himself, but also Zero and the baby. His hand goes to his very pregnant belly. He won't risk their child with his mate's drinking. If Kaname continues to refuse seeking help, he will have to leave before the child is born. One way or the other, he will leave.

Elsewhere, Kaname was sitting at the bar he loves to go to. It's a bar for vampires only so it's hidden from view from humans, and hunters are forbidden from entering without the approval of the senate which has never happened. This is the only place that can fix the drinks he so loves just right. He doesn't taste the alcohol when the bartender fixes his drink. He should get home, but today's the anniversary of the death of his parents and his sister due to his uncle. They didn't have a chance with the army that Rido built. He alone survived when he was 16 and away at school. His sister was home at the time of the attack because she was being her usual self and was cruel to the other students that she felt was beneath her. Kaname had tried to discipline her but nothing worked, so he sent her home for their parents to deal with her for a time, and to give him peace.

It was there that he meat Zero, just after his family had been killed. Zero was a new transfer student from out of the area. His parents had been killed in a hunting incident and his brother and died the year earlier from an illness that he was born with. Zero was left alone in the world and somehow he still smiled when he showed up for classes. Kaname never understood it and he had to know Zero's secret to surviving such a horrible tragedy. He walked up to Zero one day when Zero's friends had already left the classroom leaving them alone.

"Kiryu-kun, may I ask you a question?" he asked. Zero was startled, but smiled and nodded. "How do you do it? How do you keep smiling after what happened to your family? I have to know." he whispered in the end. Zero's happy smile remained but with an added hint of sadness added to it. "It's not easy Kuran-sama. I have heard the stories of what happened to your own family. I am sorry to hear what happened. I wish I could tell you the pain will completely go away, but the truth is the pain will lessen, but not disappear. I can still smile because I know they are where ever they are, they still love me, they want me to be happy, and are looking out for me. They are here in my heart and always will be. I still have times when the pain I feel over their deaths overwhelm me again, or the fear of forever being alone overrides my reasoning; but I push on fight those things for them and for me.

"I know we just meat, but I would invite you to call me Zero instead of calling me by my family name. I also invite that any time you need someone to talk to; you are welcome to call me anytime. I'm sure you have friends that you would be more comfortable talking to, and I don't know them so no offence, but how many of them could really understand what you're going through? For your friends, hopefully none of them understand what we are going through. I would not wish this on anyone at our young age. Here's my number and address if you do want to take me up on my offer." he finished and handed Kaname a piece of paper that Zero had written the information on.

Kaname nodded, thanked Zero, and headed on home. Once he got there, he started to drink he favorite drink as of late. He sat there for a while, thinking about what Zero said. He realized what Zero said was true. He did have friends he could talk to if he needed someone, but none of them could truly understand the pain he was going through. No one could unless they were going through the same thing, but could he trust Zero enough to talk to him? That's when an idea hit him. What if he only talked to Zero about the difficulties he was having dealing with his parents death and keep the rest of his private life separated? Interesting thought, maybe it is worth a try. Another thought hit him just at that moment. What if after spending time with Zero, he learns he could trust him; maybe he could allow himself to open a bit more to the other boy?

Time passed, Kaname over a short time period, started to spend more time with the other boy. He was finding himself enjoying the others company more and more. Before he knew it, he had fallen hard for the silver haired boy. He wanted to ask Zero to go out on a date with him, but he didn't even know if Zero swung that way. So today he decided to ask him anyway but he was nervous as hell, so he reached for a bottle of vodka for some liquid courage. He poured his first glass, swallowed it down quickly and poured another. By the time he reached Zero's place, he was feeling much more relaxed than earlier. When Zero answered the door, he smiled that heartwarming smile that always made him feel better. He opened his mouth to say something, only to lose the contents of his stomach all over Zero's shirt. Afterwards he promptly passed out until the next day.

Eventually, he was able to ask Zero out and much to his pleasure, Zero had accepted. A couple of times Zero had mentioned his displeasure to how much Kaname had been drinking and wished that he would at least slow down. Kaname just brushed it off saying he didn't really drink that much and that he was fine. Zero wasn't too sure about this and so he waited to see if Kaname would slow down for him. Kaname had stopped drinking so much in front of Zero and would drink himself into oblivion once he got home.

They dated for about a year and a half when Kaname asked Zero to marry him. Zero had accepted and the wedding quickly too place. Things were fine for a while for Kaname. He would drink only at the office and go home to spend the evening with his husband. After about three months of this, started drinking at home and it quickly turned into an every night thing that he would get drunk. Much to his displeasure, Zero would start to hound him into quitting the drink, but he didn't have a drinking problem. He could stop anytime he wanted to and he accused Zero of making a big fuss over nothing. That argument had gotten old fast after the next three times that Zero brought it up. He told Zero he was being a nag and to leave him be.

Two months later, Zero started getting really sick. Throwing up every morning, being more tired than usual, and the stomach cramps, Kaname was really worried. He took Zero to the doctors to find out what was wrong with his husband only to learn that Zero was pregnant with their first child. They were so excited and happy. At three months pregnant, Zero had approached Kaname about his drinking again. "Kaname, can you please at least slow down your drinking? I don't want our baby to grown up with a father who will be drunk every night." "How dare you use our child as an excuse to get me to stop drinking? What is it that you have against me having a few drinks once in a while? If I want a drink, I should be able to drink without you harassing me about it!" he yelled. "That's just it Kaname. It isn't just once in a while, it's every night and you get drunk. I'm worried what will happen if you don't stop. This isn't healthy for you Kaname. Don't you know that drinking that much can kill you?" He scoffed at that. "Drinking won't kill me. I don't drink as much as you claim I do. I have it all under control." he said and then added under his breath "Stupid idiot." as he walked away.

So now, Kaname was at the bar, not wanting to get home yet since he didn't want to face Zero. He loved Zero wholly and completely, but the argument about Kaname's drinking had been getting worse. That is until last week. Last week, one night, Kaname came home expecting Zero to start arguing about his drinking again; only nothing happened when he walked into the door. It was eerily dark and silent. He thought that Zero had gone to bed and was already sleeping, so imagine his surprise, when he opened the door and found the room void of any sign of Zero. He goes in search of Zero and finds him in the living room, sitting in a chair in the dark.

"Zero, what are you doing here sitting in the dark? Why aren't you in bed?" Kaname asked in concern. That's when Kaname saw Zero's tear stained face. "Zero, what wrong? Please you can tell me? Please talk to me!" he begs. "I've just been sitting here thinking Kaname. Please go on up to bed; I will be there soon." he said with a quivering voice and fresh tears begin to fall down his cheeks. "NO! Not until you talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Why won't you tell me why you're crying Zero?" Kaname asked clearly upset that Zero won't talk to him about this.

"What's the point in talking to you about this? I have many times, but nothing changes, and it will only get worse but it won't stop. So what's the point?" Zero said. "Is this about my drinking again? Really enough is enough! We have gone over this time and time again! We've hashed over this so many times that I REALLY am sick and tired of it! NO MORE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NO MORE, I WILL NOT HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF THIS!" Kaname yelled, about ready to stock of to bed.

"I know, we have both had enough of this and talking about it won't do any good. I also know that I can't continue to watch it happen. You leave before the sun comes up and come home long after the sun sets. I hardly see you anymore. We can't continue to on like this. I don't know if you love me anymore, but I still love you and always will, but I can't continue in this relationship anymore. Not when you have your mistress to enjoy every night. I see you look confused by that last statement. Your mistress is the bottle. You go to work and drink at the office all day; you go to a bar and drink some more, and then you come home and drink again. I have asked you to stop drinking because I have been scared of what you were doing to yourself. Purebloods may be able to heal at incredibly fast speeds, but prolonged drinking will slow it down and your body won't be able to regenerate itself. You're killing yourself slowly and making me watch and I can't take it anymore. You have chosen Kaname and so have I. By the time you get home from work tomorrow night, I will be gone. I won't stay to watch you end yourself." Zero finished.

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zero was going to be leaving him? No that was unacceptable! He lifted his hand and back handed Zero before he realized what he was doing. When Zero made to move away from Kaname, everything that Zero had just said was swirling around in his mind like a tornado that was growing in strength and power. Kaname started to see red and was advancing on Zero as his anger began to rage inside of him.

The next thing Kaname remembers is he's standing over Zero who is lying on his back and he appears to be bloody all over. He has blood coming out of almost every orifice that Zero has; his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and….oh, no! He's lying in a pool of bloody water that's spreading down around his legs. Kaname panics, picks up Zero, and carries him to the car. He rushes to the hospital for vampires where he tells the hospital staff that he was attacked by a more powerful vampire. They all nod, wheel Zero in and disappear.

He sits there for a long while thinking about everything that has happened that led him to being here. Not just tonight, but from the night of his families death till now. Zero's words kept swirling in his head that he had been saying for months now. He knew that Zero was wrong. He wanted to prove to him just how wrong he was so he sat there and tried to think of the times when he didn't have a drink since he meet Zero. Much to his dismay, he was slowly proving Zero's point. Not only was there not a day that he hadn't had a drink, but it was slowly getting worse. Tonight was the first time that he had ever hit Zero, but it would be the last. It would also be the last time that he drank too.

After a couple of hours sitting there in the waiting room for word on Zero, a doctor came out. "Kaname-sama?" he asked. He stood up and approached the doctor. "Yes?" "We were able to get him into the operating room in time to save the baby, but I'm sorry. The mother didn't make it. His body was too badly injured for us to save him. We no sooner got the baby out when his heart stopped and he started to disintegrate to ash leaving only this." the doctor said holding up a violet crystal, handing it to the devastated pureblood. "I'm sorry. If you want, I can show you the baby. He will need to stay overnight, but I don't see why you can't take him home tomorrow, but you will have to be careful of his left arm. It was broken in the attack I fear that killed the patient." Kaname could only nod his head. He followed the doctor to where the baby was. He was surprised that his son had silver hair and violet eyes like his mother. 'I will quit drinking for you my son. You won't have to face the nightmare that your mother had to face because of me, I swear.' Kaname thought as a single tear slid down his face.

One year later, on Seizon-sha Kurans first birthday, Kaname had just put his son down for bed and was now lying down on his bed, holding a picture of Zero. "I'm sorry my love. I should have realized my problem so long ago and quit drinking before we mated. You deserved so much better than what I gave you. I have not a single drink since that night, the night that you….you. I'm sorry; I still can't bring myself to say it. I love you so very much and miss you. I really wish you were here. Where ever you are, please know that I love you." Kaname cried tearfully, slowly lulling himself to sleep.

In the room, Zero's spirit is hovering next to the bed. "I hear you Kaname and I am so proud of you. You have done so well in the last year since our sons' birth, and you picked a fine name for him too. Seizon-sha Kuran, it's a good name Kaname. I feel it's time for me to go, so I need to say goodbye to you both." Zero leans over and gives Kaname a kiss on the lips, which causes Kaname to take a deep breath and whisper Zero's name with a smile on his lips. Zero then moves to Seizon-sha's room and see's that the baby is still awake yet and looking directly at him again. Zero laughs, you really do see me don't you? Your Daddy loves you and takes good care of you. I know now that I can move on. I love you and will always be watching over you both. Be good for Daddy." Zero says as he begins to shimmer out of view.

Standing in the door way where Zero didn't see him, was Kaname watching the whole scene and tears coming down his face.

THE END

A/N: I know this story is short and that you now probably want to kill me. After all, it was sad and Kaname killed Zero in a drunken rage, right? I'm sorry, but I wrote this in story form as a lesson about drinking. It is a very serious problem for many people of all ages that have killed many, many people. I do feel very strongly about this problem because it once affected my childhood.

Anyway, onto other things of importance. The name 'Seizon-sha', at least on Google, means 'survivor'. To me, it seemed fitting. Also, I will be working on my unfinished story that I have not updated for almost two years. I am sooooo sorry for the wait in the long up date, but I have but busy looking for and working at my new job. It takes a lot of hours, (including travel time) and I find I come home exhausted. Consequently, I lost interest for a while but I also hate leaving something unfinished. 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' will be worked on (i.e. rewritten, posted, and finished), but it will be slow going. For this I apologized again.

Please tell me what you think of this story or anything else that I have said. Please drop a review. Thank you.


End file.
